You Belong With Me
by Kirsten Erin
Summary: Songfic to "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. Hanging out with Wally and John, Shayera thinks about her relationship with John and how he knows he belongs with her, not Mari.


_**Author's Note: So I've decided to do a bunch of one-shot song fics with the founding members and their significant others. :D I'm not sure if I'll get all of them, but I have a bunch of songs already picked out and am super excited about it.  
This one's from Shayera's POV on her relationship with John and how he's dating Mari. I was listening to "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift and couldn't get Shayera and John out of my head. :P This also inspired the whole idea to do more.  
Now, after this whole lengthy explanation- on with my first one shot!**_

**_Disclaimer: Niether John, Shayera, or Wally are mine. They are propert of DC Comics. The song is property of Taylor Swift and Big Machine Records. Happy New Years!_**

**You Belong With Me**

**Shayera/John Songfic**

**By Kirsten Erin**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Okay Mari, I understand. I'm sorry." John said, sounding tired as he made his way over to the teleport pads where Wally and I were waiting for him. "Okay, I'll see you tonight. Bye."

He was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a fitted black shirt. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked as he pulled on a tan jacket and stuffed his cell phone in his pocket.

I quickly deterred my attention to Wally, who was like a little brother to me. His red hair was dishevelled and he was wearing a white oxford shirt with blue pinstripes. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he was wearing some white washed jeans with a few holes in them, he called them a 'fashion statement', I call it carelessness. Either way, he looked sharp as well.

I was dressed in jeans that were almost black in color and a dark purple polo. Wally had helped me figure out how to fit my wings into a large, but not so big it would make me stick out, backpack. When we first tried this, it took us about an hour, now it was habit.

"What was that all about?" Wally asked as we stepped onto the transport pads. A blue light flashed before we ended up in a small alleyway.

John sighed.

"Mari's upset because I called one of her friends a bimbo."

"Why?" I asked.

"She was. We were invited to a party with Bruce and she got drunk and was hanging all over him." he chuckled. "You should have seen his face."

This made both Wally and I smile.

"You know, you two really do look like siblings." He told us as he took the lead out of the alleyway.

"You've said that like a billion times." Wally reminded him. John just shrugged.

"It's still true."

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never get your story like I do_

"So, dinner first right?" Wally asked eagerly, making me laugh.

"Wally, it hasn't changed. We do it the same every time." I answered. This was like a monthly thing for us. We're in Central City next to the park. On one corner of it, a bunch of different rock bands are having a concert. Once a month, we come down, grab some hot dogs at a stand nearby, and just hang around the park for a while.

None of us are really sure why we do it. Guess it's just a ritual for us.

We approach a hotdog stand and Wally orders fourteen hotdogs. The large man behind the counter raises an eyebrow, but doesn't object to the money he's making and fills the order. Two are for me and John gets the same amount. Wally gets the rest.

Like always, we head to our favorite picnic table in the middle of the park where the music is just loud enough to be rockin' background music, but we can still talk and hang out.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear Tshirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm in the bleachers_

_Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find _

_That what you're lookin' for h__as been here the whole time_

A painful reminder of Warhawk flashes through my mind as I look at John and I quickly avert my attention to the hotdog I'm supposed to be eating. It's getting harder to have our little outings like this. It hurts so much.

But I don't want to ruin my friendship with John, not after it's been so shakily and painstakingly rebuilt after the Thanagarian invasion. Plus Wally so looks forward to our monthly time together. It's a chance to just hang out and be ourselves. He's with his two best friends and nothing could make him happier.

I take a few bites and hope it will stop the burning in my chest.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

John and Wally start chatting casually as my thoughts run rampant.

'You don't deserve him. You had your chance and you blew it. He loves Mari now.'

'He never said he loved her.'

'It doesn't matter. I'm over him.'

'Are you?'

My little mental war was interrupted by Wally.

"What do you think, Shayera?"

"Hmm?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"About the new season of LOST. Do you think it'll be good?"

"Yeah, I can't wait." I answered. "Don't forget I'm coming over to your place to watch it."

He grinned.

"How could I? You promised to beat me to death with your mace if I forgot and you ended up missing it."

"Just making sure you're taking me seriously." I laughed.

"Everyone takes you seriously, Shayera." John commented with a soft chuckle.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself:_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

I roll my eyes as John looks over at Wally.

"Man, I haven't even gotten to my second hotdog and you're already done? We should really time you."

"Or put a muzzle on him." I comment with another smile.

"Hey!" Wally cried indignantly as he stood. "I'm gonna throw this in the trash." He told us and ran at normal speed for the trash can. Unfortunately for him, he slipped on something and went sprawling across the ground and the ten squares of foil the hotdogs had been wrapped in flew out of his hand. This sent both John and I into a fit of laughter.

"No guys, I'm not hurt. Help me? No, don't worry about it." he said sarcastically as he picked up all the foil and threw it away. "You are such caring friends."

"You got that right." I answered.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town _

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey whatcha doin' with a girl like that?_

I feel my mind wander off involuntarily as I study his smile. One I used to see alot more than I do now. Some of his sparkle was gone and I know why. Mari's not right for him.

Of course, I'd never say it aloud but I've known that from the beginning. They're not right for each other. It's like trying to jam two puzzle pieces together that don't fit. Sure it would hold for a while, but the pieces would come out damaged and the picture distorted and it wouldn't hold as well as the rest of the picture.

But what if the other piece was already damaged for different reasons. The one that belonged with one of the ones forcing it with another.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' bout the day that you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I sighed as I spot a couple holding hands as they walked down one of the many paths that ran through the park.

"Shy, you okay?" Wally asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to see that both John and Wally were looking at me, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I ask, sitting up a little.

"You seem kinda off today." John answered. "You're not really paying attention. Keep spacing out."

"Just have alot of things on my mind today." I answer, shrugging. "No big deal."

"You sure?" Wally asked and I nod. He turns back and I know he knows exactly what I'm thinking about.

He knows me too well.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

"So are we gonna see a movie or just walk around?"

"We should see Wall-E." Wally suggests with a grin. He's answered by raised eyebrows from both John and I. "Oh come on! It's my name! I HAVE to go see it. It's like a law or something."

"Not my kinda movie, Wally." I answered.

"Come on! We can go grab it at the video store and watch in my room on the Watchtower." he pleaded, sticking out his lower lip. "Come on, you can pick a different one next month."

I sigh, defeated.

"Fine. But it better not be as bad as it looks." Wally let out an excited whoop before turning to John.

"What about you, GL?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Actually, I've got to meet Mari. She's got a show tonight and wants me to be there." he says, standing up from his spot. "In fact, I'm running late."

"Oh okay." Wally says, a bit disappointed. "See ya tomorrow."

GL reached up for his comm. link."

"One for transport." And he was gone in a bright blue flash.

_Standin' by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know baby?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I stood up slowly.

"Let's go get that DVD then, and some snacks." I added, knowing that would get Wally's attention. Instead of responding, he put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"I'm sorry. One day he'll see." He tells me.

I force a smile on my face.  
"Yeah." is all I manage to say, not daring to believe him.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I love him. I know it from the bottom of my heart, but everytime I see him I feel that very same heart tear just a little bit more. The wound gets a little bit deeper every time I see them together. I want to scream. I want to do something!

I want to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I want to beat him to death with my mace. I want to kill Mari for taking him away. I want to kill myself for driving him away.

I want to do so many things, but the only thing I can do is grab Wally's arm and let him lead me out of the park.

_**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. I tried to capture Shayera in there, but I haven't really written much about her, so I'm not sure if I captured her as well as I wanted to. Let me know what you think!  
I also just realized I missed a bit of the song, but I think it works best like this, so I'm not gonna change it.**_


End file.
